Jameson Dominic
"Jameson Dominic" is the third studio album and debut solo album for bassist/producer James Moss. It was released on January 23rd, 2012, alongside its lead single "Going Under". The album debuted at #1 on January 29th; James' second career #1 album, following on from Phoenix Rising's sophomore album "Vermillion & Ash" which hit #1 nearly two years previous. An expanded version entitled "Dominic Deluxe" was released in August, returning the album to #1. The album has been certified diamond for sales exceeding a million copies. The album had a slow start in America, but has hit #1 on the Billboard chart following the success of single "Kingdom Hearts", which is a #1 Hot 100 hit. Background & Recording In February of 2011, James entered the 2011 Tango Challenge as a solo artist, where he was paired up with the Bad Chicas. James' decision to participate in the challenge came from Phoenix Rising being on hiatus leaving James with lots of free time on his hands. At the time James did not express the desire to further pursue a solo career, but thoroughly enjoyed the process of working with the Bad Chicas on their single, which was a top 3 hit and earned them the runner-up place in the challenge. During the latter half of 2011 while Phoenix Rising returned from hiatus to resume releasing singles from "Vermillion & Ash", James was busy writing and recording demos of new material. James did not feel that the material suited Phoenix Rising, as the songs had more of a personal connection to him, so he decided to prepare his debut solo album for a 2012 release. For the album, James revisited the song "Taste Of Poison" which he recorded as a b-side to his Tango Challenge single. The song was remixed for inclusion on the album, since the original recording was several months old and was already commercially available. Neither of the Tango Challenge songs was included on the album, also because of their age; they were included on the re-release of "Vermillion & Ash" instead. While recording the album, James also worked with India-Skye, Crystal Barker and Kleo, all of which have featured credits on the album. Kleo also contributed "Starlight" to the album, which she wrote for James, and Ben Johnston provided "When A Heart Brakes" after it went largely unnoticed on Paris' "Oceans Of Tears" EP. James' duet was Crystal was originally written for inclusion on her album "Heat", but the song was not completed in time to make Crystal's album, so James kept it for himself. James' sound for the album was a departure from Phoenix Rising's signature sound. Many songs featured a much more heavily dance-oriented sound, although there are still dance-pop songs and some more rock-leaning fare, showing influences from Phoenix Rising's earlier material as a pop-rock band. Having already been signed to Blacklight Records through Phoenix Rising's contract, a separate solo deal was negotiated with the label. When Phoenix Rising met up in May to begin work on their third album, James began writing additional solo material, which he determined would not work with the direction he had in mind for a second solo album, so he packaged them together on a re-release of his album. Collaborations James wrote the majority of the album himself, and produced the entirety of it. Still, contributions were made by India-Skye, Crystal Barker, Ben Johnston and Kleo. India-Skye was invited to appear on "Going Under", which was selected as the lead single to the album. India also featured in the music video to the song. James recorded a solo version for the single, however. James worked on "Mr. Right Now" with Crystal Barker, with the song intended to be included on Crystal's album "Heat" as well as James' solo album. However, the song was not completed in time for submission on "Heat" so it is only featured on "Jameson Dominic". James worked on two songs with Kleo; she and James co-wrote the dance-pop song "Starlight", and she was also a featured vocalist and duet partner on the epic piano ballad "Echoes Of Love". Ben Johnston originally gave "When A Heart Brakes" to Paris, for inclusion on her "Oceans Of Tears" EP, but the EP was a commercial failure so Ben gave it to James instead. James released "When A Heart Brakes" as the third single from the album in the UK, but it was passed over in the US, with "Echoes Of Love" being released instead. Tracklisting All songs produced by James Moss. Chart Performance "Jameson Dominic" debuted at #1 on the UK albums chart with sales of 93,332 copies, making it James' second career #1 album after "Vermillion & Ash" with Phoenix Rising, and his first solo chart-topper. Following exceptionally strong performance by singles "Going Under" and "Kingdom Hearts", the album has had a strong presence on the chart. It has been certified diamond in the UK for selling over a million copies. The album returned to #1 with the release of "Dominic Deluxe", an expanded edition of the album. "Jameson Dominic" had a relatively low opening in the US, missing the top 20 after the lukewarm reception to the US release of "Going Under". After "Kingdom Hearts" became a runaway #1 hit on the Billboard Hot 100, the album managed to climb all the way to #1. The album is currently certified platinum in the US. Chart Run * Week 1: #1 - 93,332 * Week 2: #2 - 90,148 * Week 3: #4 - 62,777 * Week 4: #12 - 31,507 * Week 5: #17 - 21,184 * Week 6: #20 - 18,515 * Week 7: #22 - 16,139 * Week 8: #21 - 16,452 * Week 9: #28 - 13,238 * Week 10: #34 - 10,905 * Week 11: #5 - 59,874 * Week 12: #6 - 48,024 * Week 13: #6 - 48,555 * Week 14: #12 - 36,184 * Week 15: #12 - 31,937 * Week 16: #19 - 22,113 * Week 17: #19 - 22,113 * Week 18: #16 - 28,809 * Week 19: #3 - 77,927 * Week 20: #5 – 64,710 * Week 21: #11 – 36,243 * Week 22: #14 – 23,482 * Week 23: #23 – 15,102 * Week 24: #28 – 12,702 * Week 25: #32 – 10,891 * Week 26: #26 – 12,837 * Week 27: #26 – 16,523 * Week 28: #22 – 15,142 * Week 29: #1 – 88,204 * Week 30: #2 – 68,444 * Week 31: #3 – 79,334 * Week 32: #3 – 52,398 * Week 33: #6 – 62,743 * Week 34: #14 – 21,154 * Week 35: #16 – 21,091 * Week 36: #24 – 9,985 * Week 37: #21 – 10,846 * Week 38: #15 – 15,215 * Week 39: #18 – 14,990 * Week 40: #15 – 17,883 * Week 41: #18 – 35,932 TOTAL: 1,455,585+ Artwork Image:JM-JD-Cover.png|'Jameson Dominic' Album Cover Image:JM-DD-FrontCover.png|'Dominic Deluxe' Front Cover Image:JM-DD-BackCover.png|'Dominic Deluxe' Back Cover Image:JM-KH-TourPoster.png|'Kingdom Hearts' Tour Poster